Save Me
by DrainThisDisease
Summary: Bianca's made many mistakes but when her past meets her future will it be her worst?   One-Shot about Bianca.


A/N: Hey, so I was writing the next chapter of Rescue Me and this idea come into my head. So it's just a really lengthy one-shot about Bianca.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Enjoy!

Save Me

You're a very independent person. Every since birth you had taken care of your self. Your mom got bored of you when you turned seven and your dad left when you were two. Friends were never your top priority. Your trust issues always got ahead of you and you would run away scared. The only people who you had let over that barrier were Owen, Fitz, Anson and Drew.

() () ()

The bad girl act was just a cover up of how crap your home life was. Secretly, you are a good person. It was no secret that people hate you for what you did to Adam Torres, but to you that was good. Less people that like you, the lower the chance of making friends.

() () ()

Everyone knows you sleep with random guys, but no-one knows why. Most people assume it's because you have no friends but its not. It's because it makes you feel loved.

() () ()

You never loved Anson. You met him at the ravine one time. He was a friend of Fitz and (at the time) seemed nice enough. You didn't end on a great note. You lasted six months and during that time you didn't ever have feelings for him. But he loved you…

() () ()

But you loved Drew. At first, he hated you for what you did to his brother. But you hated yourself for what you did too. Then, he cheated on his girlfriend with you (he should at least be a little thankful for that). After that, he hated you again because he was now gross by association. That subject made you laugh (he didn't _have _to sleep with the school slut). Then he loved you. And you (for the first time ever) loved him…

() () ()

When you had heard from Owen that Anson was back in town you didn't believe him. He's ex-girlfriend charged him of sexual assault and he got sent to jail. And some how he got bail, it was something that wasn't meant to be believed. You ignored it and let yourself live your new life with Drew.

() () ()

And then you got a text from him, after you changed your number. That's when you got scared. You hadn't seen Fitz in a while after he went all religious, but you doubted he had given Anson your new number. And Owen was just as scared of Anson as you, so you were certain he wouldn't give him your new number.

() () ()

You tried not to act scared around Drew. Then you went to the freestyle dance competition for those Keke Palmer tickets, and saw him there with his gang. You regretted that day. After you saw him you didn't want those tickets, you didn't want to go to that concert, you didn't want anything but to curl up into a corner and cry…

() () ()

Your heart sank when Drew found out he couldn't go to the concert. You didn't feel safe with him let alone without him. You weren't going to go, but KC convinced you to go. But as soon as you got inside he was there, and your new life didn't feel so great anymore…

() () ()

He offered to buy you a drink. You accept, wanting to be nice and stay safe. He tells you about his time in jail and how much he's missed you. You tell him you have a new boyfriend and (in the nicest way possible) a new life. After you finish your drink, you excuse yourself and go to the bathroom. You throw up the drink he brought you and you feel better. Like you just got rid of him. You re-enter the concert and in a distance you see Drew with KC and Dave. You just smile and walk towards him. But in the opposite direction you see Anson coming. You speed up, but so does he. When he catches up you tell him that she didn't see him over there and he believes you and takes you back to the bar…

() () ()

The night drags on and you see Drew coming towards you. But he looks angry. He screams something about you cheating on him at you but the music almost drowns about his voice. But he was anything but right…

() () ()

You sit a block away from the concert alone. You left twenty minutes earlier after the fight. Yours and Drew's first fight as a couple. On your phone, you're looking at pictures of you and Drew. You just want to delete them all and start again. But from the corner of your eye you can see Anson coming towards you. He saw the whole thing and asks if you're ok. You tell him to go away and walk off. He follows you, so you speed up you pace. Anson follows suit and grabs you. He pushes you against a wall and you struggle to get out of his hold. You continue to struggle as he snarls at you and forces himself on you. Then someone comes up and peels him off you…

() () ()

It's Drew. Drew's your saving grace. But now your watching your boyfriend and ex fight. Their both throwing punches at each other and you try and pull your self together enough to do something. You see a brick to your right and run up and grab it. Then you smash it over Anson's head….

() () ()

You and Drew get up and run. You run as far as you can, as fast as you can. You don't worry about checking if Anson is alive or not. You just run. For yours and Drew's sake, you hope no-one saw the event that just happened. And when you couldn't run anymore you and Drew try and understand what just happened. But neither of you can…

But to you it's just another mistake you've made…

A/N: Epic fail or not? RxR!


End file.
